James Potter
by tsuunami
Summary: [chapitre 1]James, Sirius, Remus et Peter entrent à Poudlard pour leurs premières années. Ils se rencontrent, apprenent à ce connaitre, et James et Sirius deviennent énemis avec deux Serpentards.


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Action/Aventure

Paring : Aucun pour le moment

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi. Pour ce qui est de quelques professeur, je les ais inventés ! n.n

* * *

Premiers Ennemis

* * *

Deux heures de l'après midi. 

Un rayon de soleil parvint à se faufiler à travers les lourds rideaux de velours de la chambre gigantesque, pour chatouiller le visage de l'endormi aux cheveux d'ébène en bataille.

James Potter ouvrit lentement ses yeux, réveillé par la lumière, puis se mit à bailler avant de se rouler en boule dans sa couverture, malgré la chaleur écrasante du mois d'août. Il était en vacances après tout !

On toqua timidement à la porte de sa chambre et un elfe de maison hésita un moment avant d'entrer.

_-_Madame veut que vous vous réveiller, monsieur. Madame vous attend dans la salle à manger, monsieur… », informa nerveusement l'elfe, avant de trottiner jusqu'aux rideaux pour les tirer d'un coup sec, inondant la pièce de lumière.

_-_Nnnnnngh ! »

En entendant le gémissement irrité de James, l'elfe déguerpit aussitôt en lâchant un couinement apeuré, refermant néanmoins doucement la porte de la chambre.

_-_Fais chi… »

_-_Déjà vulgaire à cet âge là…et bien… », soupira une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette, un sourire amusé plaqué sur son visage, debout derrière la porte entrouverte.

_-_Petite sœur, je ne t'ai pas sonné. Et puis d'abord, j'ai onze ans ! ONZE ! », grogna James en se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes, agacé.

_-_Mais bien sûr ! Maman t'attend en bas, je vais aller travailler… »

_-_Tu vas au ministère ? Il paraît que les derniers partisans de Grindelwald font encore parler d'eux ? »

_-_Oui. Mais, bien que je sois Auror, je ne m'occupe pas d'eux. Plutôt de l'affaire de l'assassinat des Jedusor. »

_-_QUOI ! Mais ça fait depuis déjà plusieurs années ! », s'exclama James en s'asseyant sur son lit, fixant sa sœur tout en cherchant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

_-_Que veux-tu ! L'ancien Auror chargé de cette affaire était incompétent, je n'y peux rien… », soupira la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

_-_Attention, t'as les chevilles qui enflent… », ricana James en posant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Bon, j'y vais. »

_-_Bonne journée. »

Elle hocha la tête puis disparut dans un petit plop.

_-_Géniaaaaaaal ! J'ai trop envie de pouvoir transplaner moi aussi ! », s'exclama le garçon en sautant sur son lit.

Il se mit à danser sur son lit, de meilleure humeur, chantonnant une chanson, et sautillant dans tous les sens, quand la porte de sa chambre se réouvrit.

_-_Hey man ! Oh, leave me alone you know…euh…"

James cligna des yeux puis sourit avec gêne.

_-_Héhé, comment vas-tu père ? »

Potter senior haussa un sourcil, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et son fils se rassit convenablement, se raclant la gorge.

_-_Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

La question une touche ironique ne fit même pas sourciller son père qui se contenta d'un bref :

_-_Ta mère t'attend en bas, je te le rappelle. »

Avant de refermer la porte en la claquant légèrement.

James resta immobile un moment avant de se claquer le front avec la paume de sa main, se renversant sur son lit.

_-_Quel abruti ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec maman là ! »

Le garçon se précipita vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller et enfiler des vêtements propres, avant de sortir de sa chambre pour descendre le gigantesque escalier de marbre de la maison Potter et de se diriger vers l'imposante salle à manger de style ancien.

Assise bien droite sur une chaise tout au bout de la table, les doigts entrecroisés posé à plat, Emilia Potter n'était pas très contente.

Bon, bien sûre, elle était très gentille, compréhensive, douce avec ses enfants, bref, elle avait une tonne de qualités. Mais la patience n'en faisait pas partie. Aussi, c'est avec prudence que l'héritier Potter ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, la faisant grincer.

_-_Bon sang ! J'avais déjà dit aux elfes de maisons de graisser les gongs ! », soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses prunelles aussi noisettes que celles de son fils et de sa fille tombèrent sur James qui lui adressa un timide sourire.

_-_Tu m'as appelé, maman ? », demanda doucement le garçon.

_-_Ah ! Tu en as mis du temps James ! Que crois-tu ? Que je n'ai que ça à faire t'attendre ! »

_-_Euh… »

Elle se massa l'arête du nez et lui fit vaguement signe de s'asseoir avant de claquer ses doigts.

Aussitôt, un elfe de maison pénétra dans la salle et s'inclina jusqu'au sol.

_-_Que désire madame ? »

_-_Préparez un petit-déjeuner bien consistant pour mon fils je vous prie. »

_-_Bien madame. »

Il disparut rapidement, et la jeune femme reposa à nouveau ses yeux sur son benjamin.

_-_Alors James. Tu as onze ans n'est ce pas ? »

_-_Euh…oui ? »

_-_Et tu sais ce qu'on fait à onze ans chez tous les sorciers ? »

_-_Euh…on…on…va…à l'école…Dans quelle école je suis maman ? »

La jeune femme sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils avant de lui tendre une lettre brune avec tracée dessus, l'adresse de leur manoir en vert émeraude.

_-_C'est bien mon fils. »

_-_YES ! Je suis à Poudlard ! »

_-_Votre déjeuner, monsieur. »

James laissa les elfes de maisons s'affairer autour de lui pour poser des paniers avec de bonnes brioches dedans, œuf aux plats, bacon et autres plats sur la table, et ouvrit l'enveloppe avec impatience avant de déplier la première lettre et de la parcourir du regard.

Par-dessus le broc de jus d'orange, sa mère le regardait avec fierté, son menton posé avec élégance sur ses mains, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Brave enfant.

_-_Je dois avoir pleeeeeein de fournitures ! On va au Chemin de Traverse m'man ? », demanda James avec un grand sourire, tout excité.

_-_Quand tu auras fini ton petit-déjeuner. »

_-_Géniaaaaaaal ! »

Après avoir avalé rapidement son repas, James suivit sa mère jusqu'au salon où trônait une immense cheminée de marbre, puis attrapa de la Poudre de Cheminette avant d'entrer et de la jeter au sol, articulant clairement.

_-_Chemin de Traverse ! »

Les flammes vertes l'engloutirent sans qu'il ne brûle et il tourbillonna avant de se réceptionner avec toute l'élégance des Potter, sur ses deux pieds, dans une salle bourrée de monde : Le Chaudron Baveur.

Il s'écarta pour laisser sa mère passer, et tout les deux sortirent du bar pour se retrouver dans le Chemin de Traverse, rempli de sorciers de tous les genres.

_-_Je vais prendre tes vêtements, va chercher ta baguette. On se rejoint chez Fleury et Bott. »

James acquiesça et se dirigea vers le magasin de baguettes magiques : Chez Ollivander. Poussant la porte du magasin, il évita de justesse un vase et entendit un éclat de rire.

_-_Bwahahahaha ! C'est vraiment trop génial ! »

James dévisagea le garçon de son âge qui se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux chocolat pétillant de malice et son grand sourire aux lèvres, il semblait être –aux premiers abords- sans danger.

Et pourtant, c'était quoi ce vase qui avait faillit décapiter sa tête ?

_-_Euh… »

_-_Ah, désolé mais tu dois faire la queue gars, j'étais là avant ! Je m'appelle Sirius Black, je vais à Poudlard cette année, et toi ? »

James cligna des yeux.

Il parlait vachement vite le bougre !

_-_Je m'appelle James Potter. Je vais à Poudlard pour la première fois cette année moi aussi. »

_-_Ah ouais ! Génial ! On va être potes alors ! », s'exclama Sirius en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos.

_-_…Oui…sûrement… ? »

_-_Ah, voilà. Ca doit sûrement être cette baguette qu'il vous faut. »

Monsieur Ollivander arriva derrière le comptoir et tandis une baguette en bois d'acajou à Sirius qui l'attrapa avant de l'agiter gracieusement dans les airs.

Aussitôt, les cheveux du vieil homme devinrent d'un joli rose bonbon, et il se retrouva affublé d'une couronne de fleurs.

Sirius et James le regardèrent avec de gros yeux d'abord…puis éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Bwahahahaha ! Désolé msieur…Bwaahahahaha ! C'est vraiment trop drôle ! »

_-_Tu l'as dit ! », rajouta James en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, en plein fou rire.

_-_Apparemment, ce n'est toujours pas celle-là… », soupira Ollivander en disparaissant à nouveau entre ses rayons pendant que les deux garçons continuaient de rire.

_-_Waouw ! T'es vraiment trop fort ! »

_-_Merci, je sais, je sais… », répondit Sirius en bombant son torse.

_-_Ta tête va exploser… », rétorqua James en jouant le jeu, un sourire narquois pure Potter se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Monsieur Ollivander dût s'y reprendre à cinq fois avant de trouver la bonne baguette. Une en bois de rose –très masculin ça, avait grogné Sirius- avec un nerf de cœur de dragon dedans.

James en avait hérité d'une qui faisait 27,5 cm et était flexible, en bois d'acajou. Pas très puissante, mais vraiment excellente pour la métamorphose.

Les deux garçons sortirent du magasin tout en parlant, comme s'ils se connaissaient de longue date.

_-_Bon ben, je dois y aller, ma mère m'attend. On se revoit dans le train okay ? »

_-_Pas de problème ! »

Sirius lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de se mêler à la foule, tandis que James entrait dans la librairie, en même temps qu'une jolie rouquine en sortait.

Le benjamin des Potter se retourna à son passage, légèrement intéressé, puis continua son chemin entre les étalages de livres, cherchant sa mère des yeux. Mère qui était en train de parler avec un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, blond, au sourire éclatant.

_-_Oui oui. Merci beaucoup. Tu diras à ta brave mère que mon mari à été très content pour les fleurs de sa conférence. Très jolies les orchidées. »

_-_M'man…c'est qui… », demanda James en plissant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes pour dévisager le garçon.

_-_Je suis…Gilderoy Locharkt. », répondit le blondinet avec son sourire étincelant.

James en fût presque aveuglé, et recula d'un pas, clignant des yeux.

Wow…Il prenait quoi comme dentifrice lui ?

* * *

Arriva le jour de la rentrée. Catherine, la sœur de James, le déposa juste devant la voie neuf et trois quarts et lui frotta les cheveux. 

_-_Voilà, je peux pas t'accompagner plus loin, il faut que je parte vite au ministère. Sois prudent et surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer hein ? »

_-_Oui, petite sœur… »

_-_Hm. »

Elle transplana, inquiète, et James traversa tranquillement le mur, ses valises réduites par un sort bien au fond de sa poche.

Le quai était bondé de monde ! Presque autant que le Chemin de Traverse !

_-_Yo mon pote ! »

Quelqu'un lui sauta dessus et frotta ses cheveux avec son poing. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ses cheveux ?

_-_Si…Sirius ? »

_-_Yep ! C'est moi ! Le beau, le grand, le tout puissant, Sirius Black en personne ! »

_-_……»

_-_J'ai reconnut tes cheveux de loin…ah ouais, c'est sûr que des cheveux comme les tiens… », constata Sirius avec amusement, fixant la chevelure de jais en bataille qui se dressait sur le crâne de son ami.

_-_…… »

_-_Allez quoi, fais pas cette tête ! C'est la rentrée ! Et qui dit rentrée dit … »

_-_…devoirs ? »

_-_Donzelles voyons ! Ah la la…tu es encore innocent mon petit Jamesie, c'est normal après tout… », corrigea Sirius en passant son bras autour de la nuque de James.

_-_Jamesie ? »

_-_Yep. »

Ils montèrent dans le train pour chercher un compartiment de libre, quand ils furent bloqués par un attroupement.

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda Sirius à la personne la plus proche de lui : une petite sorcière de deuxième année.

_-_C'est trois personne de quatrième année, ils sont en train d'embêter des nouveaux… »

_-_Mais pourquoi personne ne les aide ! », s'exclama James, outré.

_-_Parce que…c'est Lucius Malefoy… »

Ah, les Malefoy. Son père lui en avait déjà parlé une fois, en lui disant de se méfier d'eux. Trempée dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou c'te famille, lui avait-il dit alors.

_-_Malefoy ou pas, je vais aller les aider ! »

_-_Dites Mademoiselle, on vous a déjà dît que vous avez de beaux yeux… », susurra Sirius avec un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille qui gloussa.

_-_Sirius ! »

James attrapa son ami par le col et se fraya un chemin à travers tous les sorciers pour arriver au premier rang et découvrir les cinq personnes au milieu.

Le plus petit, un peu rondouillard, avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bleus, et était collé contre le mur derrière un autre garçon de son âge qui avait, lui, des cheveux gris cendrés et des yeux tout aussi gris, avec une nuance dorée.

Lucius Malefoy était facilement reconnaissable, avec ses longs cheveux argent et ses yeux bleu glacé, debout entre deux sortes de gorilles.

_-_Laissez-le tranquille ! Il n'a rien fait de mal ! », fit le première année qui protégeait le petit.

_-_Remus Lupin…pfeu...un pauvre sorcier au sang-mêlé…dégage de là, ce petit rat de Pettigrow me doit des comptes. », ordonna froidement Lucius Malefoy en faisant un léger signe de tête à ses deux « serviteurs », qui se dirigèrent vers Remus.

_-_Hé ! »

Sirius s'apprêtait à l'aider quand James le retint.

_-_Attends. »

Les deux adolescents essayèrent de tirer Remus sur le coté, mais ils avaient beau y mettre toutes leurs forces, c'est à peine si le garçon bougeait ses pieds.

Ils entendirent un craquement et la veste de Remus se déchira, faisant tomber les deux gorilles au sol sous les ricanements des autres.

Lucius grimaça et s'approcha des deux premières années pour les frapper quand James s'approcha et le tira en arrière.

_-_Olà Malefoy, on se calme. », ordonna le garçon avec un sourire mesquin qui lui donnait un air craquant, à en juger par le bon nombre de jeunes sorcières qui se mirent à glousser.

Le Serpentard le dévisagea avec un regard noir.

_-_Des cheveux comme les tiens…un Potter, sans aucun doute… », cracha t-il.

James leva ses yeux au ciel : et voilà que ça recommençait avec ses cheveux…Etait-ce de sa faute s'il n'arrivait jamais à les dresser ? Hein ?

_-_Crabbe, Goyle, donnez leur une bonne leçon. »

_-_Laisse-le tranquille Malefoy, il n'y est pour rien ! », coupa Remus.

_-_T'en fait pas pour ça, JE vais l'aider… », rétorqua Sirius en rejoignant son ami en adressant des clins d'œil séducteurs à toutes les demoiselles qui regardaient.

Lucius grimaça de colère et serra ses poings.

_-_…Vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

Il fit volte-face, faisant voler sa cape d'ébène derrière lui et disparut dans un compartiment, aussitôt suivit de Crabbe et de Goyle.

_-_Hep, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Les sorciers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune fille de cinquième année qui avait parlé. Ses cheveux brun-clair descendaient le long de son dos, et ses yeux étrangement jaunes fixaient désagréablement les élèves.

_-_C'est Malefoy, il a encore fait des siennes… », répondit une jeune rouquine qui tournait dos aux quatre premières années au milieu du cercle.

L'adolescente s'approcha du groupe et tous les élèves s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la hauteur de James, Sirius, Remus, et le petit du nom de Pettigrow.

_-_Vous êtes…? »

_-_James Potter, Remus Lupin, je-sais-pas-quoi Pettigrow, et Sirius Black, pour vous servir belle demoiselle. », répondit Sirius avec un haussement de sourcils et un grand sourire.

_-_Je suis Hana Bibine, préfète de Gryffondor. Vous êtes en première année, faites attention à ce que vous faites. », prévint la sorcière sans prendre compte des avances de Sirius. « Maintenant, rentrez tous dans vos compartiments, on va partir. »

Les élèves obéirent aussitôt, et la préfète rentra dans son propre compartiment, laissant là les quatre première année interloqués.

_-_Pourquoi ils lui obéissent tous ? », s'étonna Remus.

_-_Parce que c 'est une préfère. On voit que vous êtes nouveaux ici vous…

Un adolescent de cinquième année lui aussi leur faisait face. Il avait des cheveux bruns légèrement en batailles et des yeux noisettes.

_-_Je m'appelle Vincent Dubois. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor. »

_-_DE QUIDDICH ! », hurla James, surexcité en serrant vivement la main de Vincent.

_-_Ah, on a un connaisseur ici je vois… »

_-_Géniaaaaaal ! »

_-_Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça…c'est que du Quiddich… », fit Sirius, blasé.

Deux regards interloqués se tournèrent vivement vers lui et il sursauta.

_-_QUE du Quiddich ! », s'exclamèrent Vincent et James, pointant d'un doigt accusateur le pauvre Sirius.

Pettigrow se mit à pouffer de rire et Remus sourit, amusé.

_-_Bref, pour en revenir à Hana, c'est aussi la sœur de l'ancien capitaine de Gryffondor, une excellente poursuiveuse, qui poursuit des études supérieures pour devenir professeur de vol à Poudlard… »

_-_Ooooh…En tout cas, elle est plutôt mignonne… », fit remarquer Sirius.

_-_Ne t'avise pas de la draguer… », coupa net Vincent avec un sourire crispé, braquant vers lui un regard noir.

_-_Quoi, c'est ta petite amie ? », demanda James avec un sourire.

_-_Oui. Je compte bien me marier avec elle et avoir un fils qui sera un très bon joueur de Quiddich. Il s'appellera même Olivier. », répondit rêveusement le capitaine.

_-_Tu as de beaux projets pour l'avenir… », remarqua doucement Remus.

_-_Exact ! »

Vincent leur fit un bref salut avant de rejoindre Hana, et les quatre garçons décidèrent de prendre le même compartiment alors que le train démarrait.

_-_Alors, comment tu t'appelles toi ? », demanda James à Pettigrow, assis à coté de Remus.

_-_Pe…Peter… »

_-_Tu lui as fait quoi à Malefoy, pour qu'il t'en veuille comme ça ? », interrogea Sirius, sortant un chocogrenouille de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

_-_Euh…ben…en fait…euh… »

Remus lui vint à la rescousse en répondant à sa place.

_-_Il l'a juste bousculé…rien de grave… »

_-_Ooooh…mais dis-moi, comment t'as fait pour pas que ses deux chiens te bougent ? », s'étonna Sirius.

_-_Euh…et bien.. »

Remus tripota sa veste déchirée qu'il avait roulée en boule sur ses genoux, rose.

_-_C'est…j'ai usé un petit sort de rien du tout. »

_-_En tout cas, génial ce sort ! Tu me l'apprendras, hein, dis ? », supplia Sirius avec des yeux de chiens battus.

_-_Ben…euh… »

_-_Hahaha, ne soit pas embarrassé Remus…je le connais depuis pas longtemps, mais je sais que le mieux avec lui, c'est de l'ignorer. », ricana James avec un graaaand sourire moqueur.

_-_Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! »

Pendant que Sirius faisait la morale à James, Remus lui adressa un signe reconnaissant de la tête et le petit Potter lui répondit par un clin d'œil discret.

* * *

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le choixpeau magique envoya James, Sirius et Remus à Gryffondor. Après tout, ils avaient défié le grand Lucius Malefoy, et il fallait du courage pour ça, le premier trait de caractère de cette maison!

D'ailleurs, l'histoire dans le train avait déjà fait le tour de tout Poudlard, et à chaque fois que James rencontrait par hasard le regard de Malefoy, celui-ci le fixait avec mépris, et le fusillait des yeux. 

Par contre, pour Peter, ce fut plus étrange qu'il aille à Gryffondor. Lui, au lieu de se dresser contre Malefoy avec les trois autres, s'était caché derrière Remus alors…

_-_Il aurait dût aller à Poufsouffle normalement.. », remarqua Sirius avec un grand sourire, se servant d'un peu de jus de citrouille.

_-_Ne parle pas comme s'il n'était pas là, ce n'est pas très gentil… », gronda doucement Remus.

_-_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis quand même d'accord avec Sirius. Peut-être que le choixpeau s'est détraqué ? », suggéra James.

_-_Ou bien alors Grindelwald est en fait toujours en vie et a prit le contrôle du choixpeaux… », fit Sirius avec un air mystérieux.

Peter se mit à trembler de la tête au pied et en lâcha sa fourchette.

_-_Oh non ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé en fait…Peter…est-ce que tu as mal au ventre tout à coup ? », demanda gravement James en fixant le garçon derrière ses lunettes.

_-_Euh…oui, un peu… »

_-_Tu transpires ? Tu sens quelque chose bouger en toi ? »

_-_Oui oui, exactement ! »

_-_Tes cheveux se hérissent sur ton crâne ? »

_-_Oui ! », couina Peter.

_-_Mon dieu… », James prit un air encore plus grave et se tourna vers ses deux autres amis. « Sirius, Remus…je crois que…que Peter…abrite quelque chose dans son corps. La réincarnation de…Grindelwald ! »

_-_Naaaaaan, il serait enceint ? », s'exclama Sirius, jouant le jeu.

Remus se retenait à grand peine d'éclater de rire tandis que son voisin devenait tout pâle. Pratiquement vert.

_-_Je…je crois que j'vais vomir…mamaaaaaaaan ! »

Il se leva d'un bond et courût hors de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie tandis que James et Sirius éclatait de rire, et que Remus souriait largement.

_-_Vous êtes pas gentil avec lui… », soupira gentiment le garçon aux yeux gris-dorés, prenant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

_-_Quoi, il a qu'a pas être aussi naïf… », répliqua James en lui tirant la langue.

_-_Ce que c'est amusant… », approuva Sirius en hochant la tête.

_-_Amusant pour toi peut-être, et les autres, tu y as pensé ? À moins que ta tête soit tellement enflée que tu ne puisses pas les voir ? », coupa une voix glaciale.

Sirius et James se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et le dévisagèrent. Une seconde après, constatation :

_-_Pouaaaah ! C'est quoi ces cheveux tout gras ! », grimaça Sirius.

_-_Et son nez ! Tu as vu son nez ! », continua James en le montrant du doigt.

_-_On pourrait en faire des frites ! C'est écœurant ! »

_-_Son nez ressemble à ces choses que les moldus utilisent pour faire sortir de la mayonnaise et du ketchup… »

Les élèves autour pouffèrent de rire et le Serpentard serra ses poings, fulminant de rage.

_-_Severus Rogue, retenez bien ce nom bande de Gryffondor sans cervelle, vous me paierez très cher cette humiliation ! »

Sur ce, il reprit dignement son chemin, levant son menton sous les moqueries des autres sorciers.

_-_Pouah vraiment ! Et cette odeur ! », fit Sirius en agitant sa main devant son nez.

_-_Tout le monde ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde… »

_-_Belle philosophie Rem' ! », soupira James en reprenant son repas.

Le dîner se termina, puis tous les élèves de première année suivirent Hana qui les conduit jusqu'à la salle commune, comme le devait son devoir de préfète. Puis, James, Sirius et Remus montèrent dans leur dortoir pour se mettre en pyjama puis se coucher.

_-_Demain, il faudrait qu'on aille voir Peter, non ? », suggéra Remus en fermant ses rideaux.

_-_Bof…Si tu veux… », répondit mollement James, déjà les yeux fermés.

_-_Moui moui… », fit Sirius sur le même ton en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_-_Bonne nuit vous deux… », soupira le petit Potter en se roulant en boule, épuisé par cette journée plutôt riche en évènements.

_-_Hmmm.. »

_-_'nuit… »


End file.
